Arctic Night: Part 1
by RainFlame
Summary: Squall and his team are called to inspect some paranormal activity of Light's Island, but things are never as simple as they seem. Rated for the possibility of future violence. Squinoa pairing. Part 1 is COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So, this is the third fic I've started in the past couple of weeks. I must be insane.

**Disclaimer:**This will be the disclaimer for the whole fic. I own not Final Fantasy, nor the Ghost Busters. How sad.

* * *

The seas rose and fell as the little ship made its way from the mainland. Icy waters lapped against the hull and snow drifted down from the dark skies, muffling any sounds that might drift out this far into the ocean. Mist obscured everything, allowing the team to see only a few feet out from the vessel. Zell was relying only on his instruments to navigate the black waters.

"This is already creepy," Selphie said, snuggling deeper into her coat. Her breath frosted as it met the cold air before her lips.

"What, exactly, are we supposed to do?" Irvine asked from beside her. "We're a mercenary organization, not paranormal investigators."

That was exactly the same argument Squall had used on Cid two days ago. His argument? "They're paying us to have a look around, if nothing else. We just have to snoop around for a few days, say there's nothing we can do, then we can leave," Squall explained as he stared out into the fog.

Rinoa drew close to him, picking up his hand and wrapping his arm around her. "What's the deal, though?" she asked. "What do they want us to do?"

"The population of Light's Island has been complaining of disappearances in the past few weeks," Quistis explained in her 'all business' voice. "They have been blamed on supposed 'ghostly' entities originating from an old cemetery they insist is haunted. The town's council has requested that SeeD look into the matter. "

"Should be fun," Zell muttered from the helm. "Why weren't the Ghost Busters invited?"

"They were," Squall said, his tone matter-of-fact. He turned his head to peer over Rinoa's and glanced over his team. "They're missing, too."

The silence that fell over the boat was deafening.

"I don't wanna go," Selphie informed in a hollow voice, burrowing into Irvine's side. Irvine obligingly placed a protective arm around her.

"There are no such things as ghosts," Squall said sternly. He couldn't have his team losing their heads over figments of their imaginations.

"You don't believe in ghosts?" Rinoa asked from under his arm. Her voice was strangely subdued, and it caused Squall to pause before he spoke.

"No," he responded, though not with as much conviction as he might have. There was something about the way Rinoa was staring over the ocean, the absent tone in her voice.

"Oh," was all she said.

The rest of the trip was almost completely silent. Ten minutes later, land was "sighted" (as far as the navigational instruments were concerned) and Squall drew Rinoa closer before he could comprehend what he had done. Rinoa glanced up at him curiously, but he avoided her gaze. What had made him do that?

Before he could ponder it any further, he spotted a long, dark shape in the mist and a light shining from somewhere above it. As they neared, he could see the lighthouse, then the shoreline come into view. Five or six people were waiting near the docks, several armed with guns and ceremonial swords.

Zell pulled them in, docking the ship in one of the many open slots. It seemed that tourism was down. Aside from several fishing vessels and a couple of row boats, the docks were completely vacant.

Squall brought himself to his full height and situated his _Lionheart _at his waist before straightening his coat and disembarking the vessel. Rinoa stayed close to his side, seemingly unwilling to stray too far from him. Was she really that afraid? There wasn't even anything to be afraid _of_.

"Welcome," a man said, striding up to greet them even as the rest of his team was getting off the boat. He was tall and slender, looking in about his early thirties and dressed in a suit with a blue tie and a heavy coat. Everything about him declared him to be wealthy and perhaps a bit arrogant. He held out a hand for Squall to shake.

Squall took it and gave a firm shake. "Thank you."

"I am Samuel Rigs, mayor of Light's Island," he introduced. "You must be Squall Leonhart."

Squall nodded. "Can you direct us to the hotel? We would like to move our things before we get started."

A smirk appeared on the man's face. "Not much for small talk, I see. Very well. Miss Chiara Delancy is the manager of the town's boarding house. She will take you there." He stepped aside to allow a woman past.

She was beautiful, to say the least. She had long raven hair carefully curled into large rings and tasteful makeup darkening her icy blue eyes, making them stand out against the pale ivory of her skin. Her body was slender with elegant curves situated on a tiny frame. She probably stood several inches below Rinoa. She wore a stylish coat that hugged her figure and expensive jeans and boots covered her feet.

Her frozen eyes locked on Squall's and the hairs on his neck rose on end. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the cheerful surprise that crossed her features. "Mr. Leonhart," she said in a smooth voice, offering him a closed lip smile. Her eyes swept over his team before returning to him. Rinoa bristled at his side. "Follow me, please," Delancy said as she turned away.

Squall frowned but knelt down to pick up both his bag and Rinoa's that Irvine had unloaded a few seconds before. He followed after her with his team, leaving the mayor and the four men that had accompanied him alone on the dock.

* * *

Ooooh. Creepy woman. What does she want?

Please leave a review! I welcome constructive criticism and compliments ;)

God Bless,

-RainFlame


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Again, a pretty short chapter, but after this weekend, I should have more time and should be able to write more. I hope...

**wais101:** I'm glad you're interested! I hope it will meet expectations :)

**AngelsThanatos93:** Lol I know what you mean. Kinda makes you cringe on the inside XD I hope you enjoy the fic!

**Acme90210:** Thanks! I hope you like it, short as it is.

**KazeRose:** Lol thanks!

**Thatotherguy:** Thank you for your deep and thoughtful words ^-^

**ff8freak:** Lol thanks. Hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

Squall squinted against the wind as a frigid gust whipped past them, but still managed to keep his eyes on Chiara Delancy as she led them through the streets. Did he know her from somewhere? What was that light of familiarity he had seen flash in her eyes the moment they met? He searched his memories, faulty as they were from GF use, and came up short.

Giving up on that for the moment, he took time to study the town of Light's Island. It was mostly of older construction, the homes probably no younger than seventy or eighty years old, but they were well kept, with freshly painted trim and carefully manicured lawns. Even the stores on the other side of the road seemed to have been adapted from older houses, giving the island as a whole an older feel. The roads were unpaved and filled with puddles from the drizzle and fog.

Squall did notice a strange lack of cars, though. He had only seen about three in the fifteen minutes they had been walking. Chocobos, on the other hand, were everywhere, their golden plumage noticeable even through the mist that still permeated the island. Strange that they were the primary mode of transportation.

"What's with all the chocobos?" Zell whispered behind him.

"They're preferable to cars here," Delancy explained, startling them all. She didn't look back as she continued, "As you can see, the island only has dirt roads, and it rains often here. Cars would just be an inconvenience. Don't you think, Squall?"

Squall stiffened a bit. Not that she didn't say his name beautifully, but the familiarity in her voice was…disconcerting. "Yes," he responded quietly, his eyes locked on the back of her head. Who was this woman?

"What do you know about the disappearances?" he asked, hoping to catch her off guard.

"No more than the next person," she replied without hesitation, much to Squall's disappointment. "There have been approximately eleven every month, and no one knows how or why, though some believe it is the doing of angry spirits. The only consistencies are that there is no evidence left behind."

"How long has this been going on?" Quistis asked from behind Squall.

"Were all of the details not in your briefing?" Delancy turned a bit to give Quistis a casual glance. "Agent Reil told me you were all well informed on the situation."

How did she know Agent Reil? Why would he tell her something like that? It was none of her business, unless she herself was an agent.

"We would like to hear it from a local," Quistis explained, the slight frown on her face telling him that she had picked up on it as well.

Delancy nodded as she turned her gaze back to the street before her, turning right down a small side street. "Very well. It all started about three months ago. I arrived about three weeks after the disappearances began and didn't know a thing about them until last month, when I woke up to the sound of screams. I ran to my neighbor's house and she was gone. There wasn't a trace of her left. Her car was in the driveway, her purse was on the table, her doors had been locked, no signs of forced entry." Her voice was subdued, presumably with the vividness of the memory.

"How did you get in, if the doors were locked?" Zell asked, suspicion coloring his tone.

"I was given a key," she replied, giving him a look that Squall couldn't decipher as she stopped in front of a building. "Stacy often travelled for business and asked me to look after her dog while she was away."

The old wooden sign clearly marked the establishment as "Chiara's Bed and Breakfast", but the building looked more like a mansion than anything, with large windows and a wraparound porch. Ancient trees were artistically placed here and there on the other side of the wrought iron fence. As they made their way down the sidewalk, Squall glimpsed the smaller home next to Delancy's. The home looked mundane enough. That would be their first visit, after they met with Agent Reil.

"Squall," Rinoa whispered by his side.

He looked down at her, then past her pointing finger. He peered hard into the mist and was able to make out small, rounded shapes and what looked like crosses. On the other side of Delancy's home was a graveyard.

"Aren't you concerned about living next to the graveyard?" Quistis asked while Delancy opened the door.

The woman turned her frosty gaze onto the blonde, a strange smirk crossing her lips. "Are you superstitious, Miss Trepe?"

Squall frowned. He was certain no one had mentioned Quistis' name this whole time. This woman knew a lot more than she should, but just how much?

"No," Quistis replied without hesitation. "Are you?"

Her smile broadened, and it made Squall want to shiver. "Certainly not." She turned and pushed the door open, leading them inside.

Squall paused only a moment before following.

* * *

This chapter technically should have been attached to the first, i suppose. It was more set up for the fic, but next time things shall get a bit deeper X)

Thank you for all your reviews! I'm excited that all of you are so interested.

Please review, and have a wonderful week!

God Bless,

-RainFlame


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block, but I think we're past that now ;)

**Acme90210**: Lol yes, she is rather creepy...she even creeps me out, and I created her. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**KazeRose**: Aww, thanks so much! Your reviews are always so encouraging. Thanks :)

**Thatotherguy****:** Lol I was being facetious. And Light is just...the name of the island. I think.

**wais101:** Oh, thanks! I'll be sure to drop by and read your fic when it's up ;)

**ff8freak:** Lol I thought it was a nice touch. Adds a little something to the atmosphere ^-^

**DaughterOfSorceress-Lion:** Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chiara's establishment looked even larger on the inside than it had outside. The high ceiling was trimmed with gold and held aloft by elegant columns. Ornate rugs covered the hardwood floor in places, and the furniture sported rich floral fabrics and detailed carvings. A large stairway led to what Squall assumed where the rooms.

"Please sign at the front desk," Chiara asked of the group as she moved to the fireplace and knelt down to start it.

He and his team took the opportunity to exchange glances, and he then knew they were all thinking the same thing; Chiara Delancy was hiding something, but whether it was related to the case or not was up in the air, at the moment.

Squall went up to said desk and signed his name in the old leather book. He couldn't help but notice that though the book seemed to be as old as the establishment itself, relatively few guests had signed in.

Chiara returned to the desk and pulled out a ring of keys. She removed two of them and gave one to Squall and the other to Quistis. "Rooms 19 and 20," she instructed. "Enjoy your stay." The smile she directed at Squall was nothing if not chilling.

Why, though? What was it about this woman that sent his instincts ablaze and caused his insides to go cold?

He frowned at her and left, his team following him up the stairs and down the left hallway. Their rooms were all the way at the end, situated next to a window that provided a view of the cemetery.

"That woman is creepy," Zell announced once they were well down the hall.

"We'll look into it," Squall assured them. "Quistis, call Agent Reil and tell him to meet us at Stacy McCormill's house in ten minutes."

* * *

As promised, Squall's team was at the home in less than ten minutes. They waited outside until Reil arrived.

Agent Mick Reil was a big man. His biceps were probably bigger around than Squall's thighs. He had dark skin and black eyes that peered out at them from underneath a cap that declared him a crime scene investigator. His face broke out into a bright smile as he approached."Commander Leonhart," the man greeted in a deep bass, offering out a hand.

Squall took it, his own hand being swallowed up in Reil's grip. "Agent Reil," he returned. "What can you tell us?"

The man nodded to the rest of his team before stepping past them to unlock the door. "Nothing I'm sure you haven't already heard. Forensics came back with nothing. Not a single fiber left at the scene. No blood either. It's just like they've disappeared."

Not him, too. "Surely you don't buy into ghost stories?" Squall asked.

Reil shrugged as he opened the door and admitted them. "I'm not going to discount anything at this point. Believe it or not, it actually makes more sense than anything else I've heard."

"Do you have any suspects?" Quistis asked. "Certainly after all of these disappearances there must be at least a witness."

"No, ma'am. Or, at least, no one that's come forward," Reil informed as they took in the scene before them.

To Squall's disappointment, there was nothing to note. There was no sign of struggle, no evidence of trouble. The only thing that looked out of place was the thin layer of dust that coated everything perfectly.

They scoured the home, the backyard, the basement.

Nothing.

Squall was getting really sick of that word.

"What can you tell me about Chiara Delancy?" Squall asked Reil, who was waiting patiently at the table.

Reil frowned in thought. "Delancy was a retired agent. She came back a couple of months ago and was sent to Light's Island. She was reinstated, though she only works part time now."

Squall was surprised at this. So, Delancy was an agent after all. That explained her knowledge of the investigation. Why didn't she tell them? "Why did she retire?" Squall asked.

"Stress, I suppose. She was almost killed by a serial killer a couple of years ago in Esthar. People that knew her say she hasn't been quite the same since. Poor girl." He shook his head.

Squall nodded in thought.

"Now that you've looked around here, maybe you should come down to the office. I can let you look at some of the victims' personal effects we've collected and the case files," Reil offered.

The commander inclined his head. "Alright. We'll call a cab and meet you there."

* * *

They spent the better part of the afternoon pouring over files and thumbing through evidence. It was hours before they found anything of interest.

"Hey, look at this," Quistis said from her seat at the long table.

The group obediently crowded around her. She indicated with a delicate finger the five files she had spread out before her. "All of the victims I've looked at have something in common. They all have a relative buried in the cemetery on Light's Island."

"How, exactly, does that help us?" Zell asked, tapping the table absently with his fist. "Unless you're proposing zombies did it, but I'm pretty sure Squall would contest you on that."

"I'm not saying zombies did it," Quistis returned. "I'm just saying that there's something that ties most if not all of these victims together."

"Immediate relatives?" Selphie asked as she scratched something into a notebook.

Quistis shrugged. "These are, but I've only been through about twenty."

"Check the files for relatives in the cemetery," Squall ordered.

They returned to their seats around the table and their own stack of files. Squall threw a glance at Rinoa out of the corner of his eye as he seated himself. She had been uncharacteristically quiet all day, barely saying a word unless spoken to. He made it a point to ask her about it tonight.

Just as they were settling in, the door opened. Squall looked up and met the icy gaze of Chiara Delancy.

"Good afternoon," she greeted, her lips curving into a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Zell asked irritably.

Her smile broadened. "With a tone like that, one might think you didn't like me."

"One might be right," Zell responded under his breath.

"What my discourteous coworker is trying to ask is 'what brings you here'?" Irvine rephrased, earning himself a glare from the martial artist.

"I work here," she replied easily, slipping inside and pulling up a chair between Squall and Rinoa. Rinoa stiffened in her seat.

"Odd that you never mentioned that earlier," the commander said casually, picking up a report and placing it on a pile to his right.

"I thought you knew. You were briefed on the situation, after all." She leaned past Squall to pick up the report he had just moved and brought it back to her, thumbing through it with interest.

Squall resisted the snarl that came to his lips. This woman was so infuriating. "What are you hiding, Delancy?" he asked, his voice low.

She arched a delicate eyebrow. "I'm sure that I have no idea what you're talking about, Squall."

"Outside," he growled.

She blinked, genuine surprise crossing her features. "Pardon?"

"_Outside_." Squall rose from his seat and made for the door. If he were being honest, he might admit he had no idea what he was doing. Maybe it was the way everything she did put him off balance, or the way she said her lines like a well rehearsed actress, just too perfect to be real. Maybe it was the way her eyes sent a chill down his spine. Whatever it was, he found her unsettling and knew instinctively she was guilty of something. He just had to figure out what it was.

He crossed his arms as he waited in the vacant hall for her to follow and close the door after her. "What's this about, Squall?"

"_Commander_," he corrected coldly. "I know you're hiding something, Delancy. I know it's related to this case. You can tell me now, or I can find out later."

She smiled at him again, but this smile was different that the last one. This one was filled with venom and knowing and flooded him with an indescribable desire to escape. His mouth went dry and his pulse spiked, but he held his ground.

"You'll find out soon, _Squall_," she purred, her voice a sharp contrast to her hard eyes. "As to why I came, I received a tip from an anonymous caller I thought you might be interested in. The man said he saw something in the graveyard last night. Something he insists didn't belong. Do with that what you will." She turned around and glided off, leaving Squall alone in the hallway.

* * *

This was a bit longer to make up for the delay.

I welcome constructive criticism and any ideas you may have ^-^

Please review and have a wonderful day!

God Bless,

-RainFlame


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! First off, I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for not updating any of my fics. I've had writer's block like no one's business, and an insane amount of homework to get done XP

**KazaRose:** Sorry for the wait *shame* I shall try to be faster with my updates :) Glad you liked it!

**DaughterOfSorceress-Lion:** Lol thanks. And that is explained in this chapter! :D To an extent, anyways...

**Thatotherguy:** Why thank you ^-^

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Zell asked nervously, practically bouncing down the street.

"It's fine, Zell," Squall murmured as he led his team down another side street.

The martial artist wasn't convinced. "But it's almost dark," he pointed out, causing Squall to glance up at the gray sky that was gradually fading to black.

"There's nothing out here that's more dangerous at night than it is during the day," Quistis informed, though she didn't sound as sure of herself as Squall would have liked. Regardless, he left the conversation in her capable hands and fell back a few paces. As he had predicted, Rinoa was quick to follow, staying as close to him as possible without being completely obvious.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked quietly.

She started at the question and frowned. "Nothing," she responded in a subdued voice.

He resisted the childish impulse to roll his eyes. "Give me some credit, Rinoa. I think I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong."

She was silent for a moment, and Squall waited. He watched the houses pass by, observing how the residents of Light's Island seemed to be in a hurry to return to their homes before night set in. Snow began to fall softly through the fog, melting as it made contact with the dirt roads. Aside from the group's hushed voices and soft footfall, there wasn't an audible sound. The silence made Squall nervous.

"I don't…like it here," she finally said, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Why?"

She kept her eyes on the road in front of her. "This place feels…wrong. And that woman…"

"Delancy?" he asked, though he knew perfectly well who she was referring to.

"She likes you."

Squall almost forgot to follow through on his next step. "She _likes_ me?" he asked, his brows drawing close together. "What are you talking about?"

A ghost of a smile passed over her lips. "You men are all the same." The expression disappeared. "She's been hitting on you since we got here."

Squall had no idea…no wonder she had been so uncomfortable. "It's not mutual," he assured her, nonchalantly slipping a gloved hand around hers.

A small smile graced her lips again, this time with more feeling. "I know."

They arrived at the graveyard in time for all of the remaining light to disappear.

"Please tell me again what we're hoping to find here at this time of day?" Selphie asked, hovering outside of the iron gates.

Squall released Rinoa and stepped forward. He placed a hand on the frigid metal and pushed. He was rewarded with the groaning of hinges as the gate grinded open.

The sea of tombstones laid before them, foreboding and sinister in their implications. Squall couldn't help but acknowledge the thrill of primal fear that pulsed through him. "We're looking for anything out of place. Fan out, but stay where you can see someone else. See what you can find."

With that, they split up, remaining no more than a few rows from the next person, and moved as a unit into the graveyard. They combed the area several times over, but found nothing one wouldn't expect to find in a graveyard.

A shrill ring cut through the silence, startling everyone in the vicinity. Quistis whipped her phone out with a sheepish look that quickly turned to a frown when she read the ID. "Trepe," she said into the device. She listened a moment, then nodded. "We're on our way."

She closed the phone and turned to address those around her, her face strangely drawn. "That was Reil. He said they've found something. He wants us down at the office as soon as we can get there." She paused for half a second, as if choosing her next words carefully. "He sounded scared."

Squall frowned, but nodded. "Quistis, you, Zell and Rinoa stay here. Delancy said there was something here, and I want to know what it is. The rest of you are with me."

Squall led Irvine and Selphie back out the gate and down the street. Reil's office wasn't very far, really. It was only a ten minute walk, but Squall was determined to half that.

What could he have possible found that he was afraid to say over the phone? Some kind of governmental conspiracy? Or something closer to home? Squall had no answers, but was beginning to doubt the wisdom of leaving half of his team behind. Apprehension filled his gut as he rushed down the streets, his teammates on his heels. Something subconscious urged him into a run. He couldn't explain the fear that now filled him, the knowing he felt that something was going terribly wrong.

The station was soon in sight, its lights shining defiantly through the falling snow. Squall took that moment to note that the snow was coming down harder now as he ran inside.

He smelled it before he saw it, and he knew immediately what he would find when he reached Reil's office. It didn't make it any easier, though, when he opened the door.

Squall's hand hesitated only a half second before he eased the door open. The sight that greeted him made him want to retch. No matter how many times he saw a scene like this, he would never get used to it. He never _wanted_ to get used to it. Once he did, he knew he would cease to be human.

Reil was sprawled on the floor, one hand vainly covering the hole torn in his stomach. His dark skin was slick with blood and his eyes were glassy and unseeing. He had stopped breathing not long ago.

Selphie gasped, tears coming to her eyes. Irvine straightened where he stood and stared hard. Squall squeezed his eyes shut. The sense of foreboding had passed, leaving him hallow and sick. "Selphie, look around. Make sure we're the only ones here," he said, his voice steady despite what he felt.

Selphie was only too eager to comply, drawing her nun chucks and stepping out of the room.

"They've never found a body before," Irvine said quietly after a long stretch of silence.

Squall crouched down and checked for a pulse, just to be sure. He found nothing. "It may not even be related to the case." Even as he said it, Squall knew it was wrong. This had something to do with the disappearances. Has Reil gotten too close to the truth?

Irvine moved over the body to the desk and began shuffling through the papers as Squall examined Reil's fatal wound. What could have made this? It was about the size of a flattened hand, entering just under his rib cage and exiting out his back, breaking the spinal column as it went. It was too wide and ragged to be a blade of some kind.

"Wait," Squall muttered. "Didn't Quistis say '_they've_ found something'?" he asked the cowboy.

Irvine cocked his head in thought. "Yeah. So that means someone was with Reil. Think he was letting on that the killer was with him?"

Squall shook his head. "I doubt it was intentional; he would have been too scared for that. Maybe it was subconscious, though."

"But it could have been his killer," Irvine insisted. "Why would the killer let him call us?"

"They obviously wanted us here," Squall mused. "But why? To see this? Scare us off?"

"Or," Irvine murmured, his blue eyes flashing up to meet Squall's.

Squall had reached the same conclusion at the same time. "To split us up."

* * *

Alright, we're starting to reach our climax. My guess is about four more chapters, give or take. All shall be revealed next chapter! And we'll find out what Delancy's problem is XD

Leave a review, if you would, and have a great week!

God Bless,

-RainFlame


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I would love to take this moment to apologize profusely for the ridiculous amount of time it took me to write this and post it. Between finals and choir tours, it's been a little insane. But here it is! And I've already written about half of the next chapter, so things shall pick up from here on out. If you're looking for an update on one of my other fics, know that I plan to finish this one first before picking the others back up.

**ff8freak:** Thanks for the encouragement! Sorry to keep you waiting on this one.

**DaughterOfSorceress-Lion: **Lol thanks so much ^-^ Again, sorry for the wait.

**KazeRose:** May I say now that I love your enthusiasm? XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Sorry it took so long.

**Thatotherguy:** Boys *shakes head*

On we go!

* * *

Squall ran, his feet pounding hard on the pavement and his breath coming in frightened gasps. No one was answering their phones. They could all be dead by now. And Rinoa…

He shouldn't have split up his team. Rinoa knew something was wrong. The whole _team_ knew something was wrong. He was just too obstinate to admit it, chalking up their fears to irrational beliefs in ghosts and zombies.

The graveyard was in sight now. Squall charged through the open gate, storm-blue eyes flying over the scene. He didn't see them. The cemetery was dark and possessed a deep silence only snow could offer.

"Squ…all?" a soft voice questioned.

Squall whirled around, his eyes finding Zell. He was lying on the ground, blood leaking from a set of cuts in his cheek. He was cradling his side, like he may have broken several ribs. He sounded like he had a punctured lung. Squall crouched by his side, but Irvine and Selphie were already there. "Find Quistis and Rinoa," he ordered them, glancing back down at Zell. He looked so pale…

Irvine and Selphie silently moved off to obey, not hearing when Zell spoke. "Wait…She took Rinoa," he wheezed, his voice as shaky as Squall felt.

"Who?" But Squall knew. He felt it in his gut and in the back of his mind. He knew very well where she was. If only he had listened.

"Delancy," he whispered. "She said to come alone…or she'd kill her."

Squall's heart stopped for half a second. Kill her? Kill Rinoa? _His_ Rinoa?

Over his dead body.

"Where?" he asked, his voice firm with resolve.

"Hotel. Ballroom."

"Irvine!" Squall called. The cowboy was at his side in an instant. "Call an ambulance and stay with Zell. Have you found Quistis?"

"Selphie's with her now. What about Rinoa?"

"I'm going after her. Delancy has her." The hatred rolled off his voice in waves. He shook with fear and anger.

Irvine looked taken aback, but only for a moment. "I'm coming with you."

"No," Squall snapped. "She said to come alone. Send Selphie with the ambulance. You stay in the woods, behind Delancy's mansion. I want you close by. If you get a clean shot and things look like they're going downhill, I want you to end it. I'm going inside." He didn't give more detailed instructions, nor did he wait for acknowledgement. He took off again, his mind swirling with possibilities and fears.

The house was lit, but silent, when Squall stepped inside. He crept through the lobby and past a large, dusty kitchen before he found the ballroom Zell had spoken of.

It was nothing short of impressive; the high ceiling sported numerous chandeliers and everything was trimmed with gold. The hardwood floors were polished and the windows took up most of the far wall. A grand piano sat off to the side, Rinoa seated on its bench, seemingly unharmed.

Delancy hovered above Rinoa, close enough to grab her if she moved. The woman appeared unarmed, but stared Squall in the eyes, daring him to challenge her. Squall didn't plan to disappoint her.

"Finally decided to join us, I see," she said, her voice ringing through the room. "I thought for sure you would be faster than that, seeing as how I took the love of your life."

"What do you want from me?" Squall asked tersely, his hand resting on _Lionheart_'s hilt. As soon as he had an opening, he was taking it.

"Just your soul." She gave him an open-lipped smile for the first time. Squall knew it was the first time because he knew he would have remembered those glittering, sharp teeth had he seen them before. A thrill of fear ran down his spine, but he kept his features schooled into a practiced glare. What was this woman?

"Perhaps I should explain," she purred, removing herself from Rinoa's side and pacing the length of the piano. Squall tracked her with his eyes, waiting until she wondered far enough. "I have been lonely for many years. You would not believe the dark places your mind begins to wonder when you're suddenly left alone after years of marriage."

"What does this have to do with us?"

She pinned him with an icy glare that rivaled his own and Squall thought he actually felt the temperature drop marginally. "Do not interrupt. I will get to that in time." She resumed pacing. "My husband, you see, has been dead for over two hundred years. Quite a long time, even by my standards."

Squall exchanged puzzled looks with Rinoa. Two hundred years? What was she talking about? Unless…"You're a sorceress?"

Delancy shook her head. "You think sorceresses and knights are the only high powers in this world. My people have been around for just as long."

When she didn't continue, Squall pushed her. "Your people?"

Another smile flashed his way. "Yes. My people. What do you know of Shiva's Children?"

Squall frowned. "It's an old myth. Shiva had twelve sons, but she loved the youngest more than the other eleven. They became jealous and buried him alive. Shiva found out and killed the eleven."

Delancy nodded. "Very good. But the story doesn't end there. The child survived because he was buried in a cave. He survived on the blood of bats until he was discovered by a family of farmers. It was too late for him, though. He had gone mad. He cursed the farmer and bit him in the neck before the wife shot him. Not long after that, the farmer himself disappeared."

"What does that old story have to do with anything?" Squall asked impatiently.

Delancy's smile this time was purely predatory. "Don't you see, Squall? Shiva's child created the first vampire."

Squall nearly chocked on the air he inhaled. Rinoa gasped from her seat. Vampire? What kind of a sick game was this woman trying to play? "Are you trying to tell me that you're a vampire?" he hissed.

"Exactly."

* * *

Squall stared at her for a long time, his mind working overtime to put the pieces together.

"You can't be a vampire," Rinoa insisted, speaking more confidently than she had all night, but Squall could hear the fear in her undertones. "You were with the agency before, in Esthar. You almost died with that serial killer."

Delancy shook her head slowly. "You misunderstand; I _was_ the serial killer. It is difficult to hide victims in the city. So, after I had remained there too long, I framed a common thief for the crimes, played the traumatized victim and escaped to here."

"People were disappearing before you even arrived," Rinoa pointed out, but with less confidence and more fear.

"That was pure luck on my part," she informed brightly. "There actually was a serial killer on the island before I got here. I managed to track him down and dispose of him, then picked up where he left off."

"Why only victims with relatives in the graveyard?" Squall asked, frowning as he tried to make the connections. And why was she telling them this? She was either very secure with her cover-up stories doing the job, or she had no intention of letting them walk out of the mansion alive.

A smile one might expect from a hungry wolf crossed her lips. "It's simple, really. Every region of the world has their own distinct…flavor. I find I particularly enjoy the taste of the descendants of the original natives of Light's Island."

Squall's stomach rolled at the thought. "This all comes back to the initial question; why are we here?"

"I have taken a particular liking to you, Squall, but something tells me you do not feel the same toward me. Hence the need for a bargaining chip," she gestured to Rinoa. "I shall make this simple: you will become vampire with the intent to wed me. If you have too much of a problem, I shall kill you and turn your girlfriend instead. She can keep me company long enough for me to find a husband elsewhere." She stroked Rinoa's hair with a motherly affection that made Squall's blood boil. "And believe me, the changing is no easy process. Certainly nothing you would want such a delicate girl to go through…"

Squall's blood suddenly turned cold as the reality of what she just said set in. Either he accepted her proposal and condemned himself to a life of murder, or he declined and condemned Rinoa. Really, the choice wasn't difficult. It was just coming to terms with the consequences of that choice.

And who knows. Maybe he would get lucky and Irvine would get his shot in. He didn't count on it, though.

"How do I know you will keep your word and let Rinoa go?" Squall asked, his voice frozen over with resolve.

At Delancy's pleased expression, Squall felt the cold in the room lessen considerably. "I would not want to invoke your wrath after your change. The girl will stay alive to ensure your cooperation."

"Squall," Rinoa breathed, her voice thick. "Don't do this," she whispered. "Please."

As much as he wanted to be with her, he wanted her safe even more. He caught her gaze and held it. _I'm sorry. I love you._

The sorceress stared at her knight. Though she wouldn't understand the words, their bond would allow her to sense his feelings. She nodded slowly, a tear tracing its way down her cheek.

"Do we have a deal?" Delancy asked, making her impatience known.

Squall turned his glare upon her, a plan formulating in his mind. He would make sure she didn't hurt Rinoa, or anyone else. He might be dead by then, but there would be more permanent ways to die. "I accept."

* * *

Oooooh! Plot twist!

So, what to you think? I must admit I'm feeling a little insecure with this one. I was just watching _Interview with a Vampire_ for the first time and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone.

Thank you all for your support this far. Hope you all had a Merry Chirstmas and will have a blessed New Year!

God Bless,

-RainFlame


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! Hope everyone had a fantastic year and are all looking forward to this new one we've been blessed with.

I completely forgot to say in the last chapter the part of that Shiva's Children bit was inspired partly by Genesis 37 with the story of Jacob's twelve sons (it has nothing to do with vampires, naturally).

**rebirth-flame:** I'm glad you like it :D like I said, I was a bit insecure about it, but everyone seems to like it ^-^

**KazeRose:** Lol thanks, choir tour was long, but it went well. And I did speed this chapter up because I realized the last cliffy was a bit cruel XD

**wais101:** Haha thanks. As I said earlier, part of it was biblically inspired, but nothing like that in the game. Thanks for the review :)

**marinawings:** Thanks so much for your review! I do apologize for shorter chapters, but I can't seem to work up the stamina for longer ones. They're just daunting to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, though :) It's a smidgen longer XD

**DaughterOfSorceress-Lion:** Lol why thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

"I accept."

The words had barely passed over his lips when the woman left Rinoa's side and came toward him. He said a silent prayer that Irvine would get that shot and kill her, and he wouldn't have to go through this, and his whole plan would be unnecessary. As the woman strode past the spectacular window, Squall knew the answer to his prayer was no. Irvine hadn't managed to find them in time, or couldn't see through the windows.

"You have made a wise decision, Squall," Delancy purred. "I can make you a very happy man. There is nothing that girl can give you that I can't give you tenfold."

Only years of strict training and discipline allowed him to keep the _Lionheart_ sheathed and his feet from taking off. Knowledge of her true identity took a tremendous psychological toll. His mind tricked him into feeling her power rolling off of her in cold, electrifying waves. His heart began racing wildly in his chest.

She was beside him now, her icy hand tracing its way up his sleeve to his neck. His breathing hitched when her skin made contact with his. "When you awaken, you will be stronger, faster, and far more powerful than you've ever known," she promised softly in his ear. "I will be near when you awaken."

He was hardly listening. His eyes were fastened on Rinoa's.

He felt it suddenly, like an unexpected snakebite, her fangs sinking into the base of his neck. She held for what seemed like an eternity, then the muscles there began to tingle. The tingling soon turned into fiery pain, like he had been injected with acid. His vision blacked out. He could feel his heart pumping, spreading the venom through his body, killing itself. Every nerve in his body began firing pain signals, telling his brain he was on fire and freezing to death at the same time. It was becoming difficult to breathe, and soon his body forgot how.

The only thing outside of his body he was conscious of were the sobs coming from somewhere beside him, and his name, whispered over and over again. _"Squall…Squall…"_

He felt his heart when it stopped in his chest, like being punched by Bahamut himself. Every muscle in his back contracted, his mouth gasping to take in air his lungs refused to accept. He gagged like a drowning victim and thrashed like he was burning. His ears rang and made it difficult for him to find his one source of sanity, Rinoa's voice. He couldn't hear it anymore. He couldn't hear anything anymore. He was trapped in his fleshy prison with only his pain for company.

Without Rinoa, he soon forgot why. He forgot why he was in so much pain, why he was wherever he was, why he existed. The only thing he knew was pain. Nothing else registered to his clouded mind.

* * *

He woke up, but had no way of knowing if he had been out for hours or days. Memories flooded back to him in one, violent wave. His throat burned mercilessly, but there was something else, something he couldn't pinpoint, that made him feel ill at ease.

Sounds plagued his ears like a swarm of gnats, each more annoying and less relevant than the last, few of them identifiable.

He was also aware of a thousand scents he didn't recognize. Something smelled delicious, making the burning in his throat flare like kerosene on a campfire.

Even his body felt different. He felt heavier, but at the same time, much lighter, like he was strong enough to push the weight with ease. It was all like waking up in a new world, in a new body.

But the familiar thud, the pulse of life he had known inside of him from since before his birth was gone. It left him feeling hollow and void, to the point of sickness. He himself felt tainted.

He frowned with his eyes closed, willing those thoughts away. He would contemplate the consequences of his choice later, when this was over.

He had work to do, if only he could summon the desire to move.

He cracked open an eye slowly, afraid at what awaited him. He was in one of the hotel's many rooms, lying on the bed. That seemed to be the only piece of furniture present, however. The room was plunged into total darkness, but that didn't seem to inhibit his sight in the least.

He was suddenly aware of another presence in the room, struck by it so hard he wondered why he hadn't picked up on it before. He whipped his head around faster than he intended. Much faster. The move almost disoriented him. He fleetingly wondered if he could now become disoriented.

She hovered in the corner, her eyes glowing like a giant cat's as she stared. She looked very pleased. "Good evening, Squall. How was your change?"

'_Sick, insane witch,'_ he thought bitterly, the hollowness quickly being replaced by a thick, stifling hatred. He chose to respond with his trademark scowl, accompanied by silence.

"I trust it went well, since you were strong enough to retain your personality and haven't become a mindless corpse."

'_She's saying I could have turned into a zombie?'_ Squall thought in disbelief. She was willing to gamble his life on the chance that he was strong enough to survive the change mentally intact? His scowl turned into more of a glare. She _was_ insane.

"You must be starving, after all of that," she continued, almost managing to sound caring. Squall knew better. She was only doing all of this to ease her own loneliness. She cared nothing for him. That would make what he was about to do that much easier. He merely hoped it was true, that vampires were much stronger than humans.

That's what it would come down to; who was stronger.

"This way, then," she was out the door before her words registered.

He picked himself up off the bed, the ease of the move surprising him. No effort at all. If his blood were flowing, it would have rushed from his head.

He didn't walk across the floor with his usual stealth. He _glided_, his feet not making a sound as they tread upon the worn carpet. It would require effort to make noise.

He followed Delancy out into the hallway and to the door of the adjoining room, his mind ready to do the deed, but his body feeling that he needed more time to adjust to the changes. Despite how easy everything seemed to come now, the change had left him off balance, and a life in the military had taught him the importance of being prepared. He would bid his time, as long as circumstances allowed.

"I shall come and get you later. I understand this will take some time. But the first kill is best when made alone." She smiled as she unlocked the door, like he was a fellow conspirator that would somehow understand. Squall didn't understand. Instead, he felt sick and angry. She expected him to kill whoever was behind that door, just like that.

He held his tongue, though, and stepped inside another room bare of furniture, Delancy firmly closing and locking the door behind him.

Irvine sat with his back to the wall, his hat balanced on one knee and no gun in sight. His blue eyes searched Squall's and he saw a surprised fear there. Squall wondered what Irvine saw.

"You're awake," the cowboy stated calmly. Squall knew it was faked. He could actually _hear_ his heart quicken.

And Squall suddenly knew the source of that appetizing smell. His stomach rolled with revulsion and he forced himself to look away, shame and disgust mingling inside of him. "How did you get in here?" he asked, his eyes traveling someplace safer, to the view outside the window.

"Delancy caught me out in the woods. She told me everything," he added, albeit hesitantly.

"So you know," Squall stated simply, though he was doing all he could to hide his humiliation. What had he done wrong, to end up in this situation?

A hundred things, starting with ignoring Rinoa.

"Don't brood, Squall," Irvine ordered, more at ease now, though only marginally. "We need to focus and fix this."

'_Fix this?'_ Squall wondered. Even now, he felt Irvine's fear like a tension wire, so close to snapping. It sickened him that he was the source of that fear.

But there was a new presence in his head, a twisted, impure presence he had never heard before. It took delight in Irvine's fear. It was an opportunity to take advantage of. Immobilizing terror was a gift that should be taken advantage of.

He could end it with a finger, really. The cowboy wouldn't even know what hit him. He would draw breath, then be dead, just like that.

The destructive train of thought ended with a mental image of his hand around Irvine's throat. Squall's eyes widened in terror, fear of his own constricting his dead heart. If there were anything in his stomach, he would have purged himself of it.

'_It's too late to fix this,'_ Squall thought, but didn't voice it. He knew what Irvine was talking about.

"Squall?" Irvine asked, concern overriding fear, for the moment. "Are you alright?"

Even now, when Irvine knew what Squall was here for, he was concerned. "Where's Rinoa?"

Irvine was a bit taken aback by the sudden question, but recovered. "I haven't seen her. I assumed you would know."

Squall shook his head. "No. I have no idea." Another problem to add to his list. What had Delancy done with her?

If anything happened to her, Delancy would wish she had never been born.

"And the others?" Squall inquired.

"As far as I know, safe at the hospital." The cowboy paused for a moment. "What are we going to do?" Irvine asked quietly, like he might not want to know Squall's plan.

Irvine's doubt hurt Squall, a lot more than he would even admit to himself. Did Irvine have so little faith in his self-control? Did he think Squall would cave so easily under this demonic influence?

His anger burned hot, so he directed it toward something constructive. "Kill Delancy."

Irvine emitted a dry, forced chuckle. "Some plan. I like it. How are we going to go about it?"

Squall stared through the window and into the tree line. "Carefully." He explained his brief plan to the cowboy, who in turn gave him a look of disbelief.

"That's your plan?" he pressed. "That's the plan the mighty Commander of Balamb Garden, Defender of the Planet has come up with? That hardly qualifies as a plan, Squall. Plans generally have strategies."

Squall tossed a glare his way. "We'll just have to play this one by ear. We don't know the circumstances, aside from the obvious."

Irvine nodded. "I get it. So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you out of here."

Irvine's jaw slackened. "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you and Rin alone with that psycho!"

"I can't have her using you against me," Squall said, trying hard to be patient. "Besides that, I don't think a few rounds are going to bring her down."

"I've got Quezacotl and Ifrit and a head full of spells. I realize I may be a bit out of my league, but if nothing else, I can be a distraction."

"Yes, but a distraction for whom?" Squall asked. "Irvine, I'm ordering you to go to the hospital. If Rinoa and I don't show up by dawn, take the boat and leave."

"Squall-"

"There's nothing more to discuss." In one sharp move, Squall threw out a fist and shattered the thick window, sending glass shards spiraling down into the snow two stories beneath. He then swept his arm across the jagged teeth left in the frame, effectively smoothing it down. The glass cut deep into his skin, but only drew a thin stream of abnormally dark red blood and a hiss from Squall. Then, before his eyes, the skin knit itself back together. He turned his hardened gaze to Irvine. "She'll have heard that. Go."

Irvine stared at him, several emotions flickering through his eyes so fast Squall didn't have a chance to identify them. "Be careful, Squall."

Squall nodded and watched Irvine climb on the sill, then leap out into night. He listened a long time, until he couldn't distinguish the cowboy's footsteps from the soft whisper of the falling snow.

Squall then took a moment to draw in an unnecessary breath of air as he wiped the sweet-scented blood that clung to his arm on one of the curtains. Once Delancy realized he had let his "dinner" escape, she would not be pleased, and very well might take it out on Rinoa. He would have to confront her now, and hopefully take her by surprise.

He easily kicked open the door, then crept down the hall.

* * *

Big battle next chapter. Whoot!

Poor Squall. I turned him into a vampire. Who does that?

Oooookay, I'm out. Hopefully I will see you all next chapter XD Have an excellent first week of 2010.

God Bless,

-RainFlame


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys!

Judging by the amount of reviews I recieved with the title _Twilight _in it, I feel the need to say I don't plan on these vampires being very _Twilight_-ish. They're mostly the traditional old-school vampires with a dash of some of the more modern and some personal touches. Please note that I have nothing against Twilight :) Thank you.

**marinawings:** Lol thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying it :)

**KazeRose:** Haha why would you do that? And I can assure you that these vampires will NOT sparkle. Squall would kill me dead...

**DaughterOfSorceress-Lion:** Lol thanks! I hope this fight scene is alright...not my forte, you know XD Thanks again.

**wais101**: Thanks! It is kinda a bummer...but it does make for some excellent Squall angst XD Great start on your fic, btw :)

**rebirth-flame:** Lol I can assure you there will be nothing too terribly sappy, as far as their relationship goes. Probably just a few dramatic bumps in the road XD I dunno about the werewolves and whatnot...if an occasion comes up, I'll probably use them somewhere :D

**Clement Rage:** Thank you for your review and the constructive criticism :) I was thinking the whole vampire strength bit that would be covered in this chapter would be enough to cover how she'd take down the SeeDs. If it doesn't quite cut it, I can always go insert something somewhere on the matter. Thanks again for your review!

* * *

Squall waited in the awning of a door, not even breathing in his efforts to keep quiet. He heard footsteps approaching, and the scent of lilies and lavender permeated his sense of smell, along with a mouthwatering undercurrent of an indescribable scent. He knew the former scent as belonging to Rinoa. Even magnified a thousand times, he'd recognize the scent of her anywhere. He put the latter smell out of his mind.

Another odor soon found it's way to his nose and he couldn't help but wrinkle it in disdain. It was the scent of ice and death, and it came with a nonphysical presence he could feel with his mind. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and something shift in his mouth.

That startled him so that he almost gasped. He cautiously moved his tongue around and soon found the source of the disturbance. All four of his canines had extended by at least a half-inch, making his mouth feel tight and dangerous.

"Wait here, pet," Delancy's voice purred, jarring Squall from his thoughts. He saw her shadow thrown on the carpet before him and knew she had stepped into Irvine's former room.

The opportunity he had been awaiting had come. Without a second thought, he launched himself from his hiding place, his mind barely registering Rinoa's surprised countenance before he was far past her and slamming into Delancy.

The force of his charge took the vampire completely by surprise. She didn't even have time to alter her course before she was sailing out the window, taking bits of the surrounding wall with her. Squall heard her land with a solid thump in the snowy backyard.

He turned to Rinoa, quickly assessing her. She didn't appear to be harmed. She flinched under his gaze, but Squall didn't have to time to feel hurt. "Go out the front door, Rinoa. Get to the hospital and find Irvine."

With mouth agape and eyes still glistening with unshed tears, she nodded and ran.

She must have been very shaken to not argue with him.

He threw that thought out of his mind and leapt out the widened opening in the wall after Delancy.

She was brushing snow off of her dress, an amused light in her black eyes. "You intend to kill me, Squall?"

Squall didn't bother with a reply. He thought he was doing a pretty decent job of conveying his answer. With a snarl, made all the more vicious by his lengthened canines, he flew at her again. T his time, however, she reacted quickly and precisely, pivoting and landing a hard blow to his midsection that sent him flying backwards. He came to a jarring halt when he flew into a tree, snapping the plant like a toothpick. He landed in a smarting heap on the ground, but nothing felt broken.

"How do you plan to make it on your own, without me? A fledgling vampire like yourself wouldn't stand a chance in today's world." Delancy strode toward him slowly, like she hadn't a care in the world. Maybe she didn't. Maybe Squall really was no match for her. "You think your precious Garden will take you back the way you are now, Squall? They would sooner hunt you down and shoot you like a rabid wolf."

Squall staggered to his feet. Her words struck a nerve, but he couldn't succumb to her psychological blows. He was at the disadvantage enough as it was. She paused in her approach as he pinned her with a threatening glare. They then began to circle each other, like territorial cats.

"And what of your friends?" she asked, her mouth curving into a wry smile. "Sure you let your cowboy friend get away, but he didn't look at you quite the same, did he?" Her smile broadened. "You will soon find it difficult to befriend food, Squall."

With another feral snarl, Squall lunged again, exchanging several blows with the woman. If nothing else, he was pleased at the strength he now had. He could feel the power thrumming through his muscles, in place of a heartbeat, circulating more energy than blood ever could. It wasn't very long before he had her on the ground, slammed against a tree. He bent down swiftly and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"You're really going to kill me?" she cackled like it was the most ridiculous idea she had heard, her eyes blazing with barely restrained insanity. "Aren't you merely replacing one monster with another? You are now as much of an abomination as I."

"I am _nothing_ like you," Squall growled darkly.

"Not in the beginning, no," she agreed. "But days from now, you will start to become very hungry. What will you do, Squall, when your companions begin to look edible? It's kill or starve, Squall."

"Then I'll just have to starve." With a quick twist, her neck snapped in his hands. Her body went limp, as deathly still as the night around them. He dropped her body into the snow and rose, wiping his hands of her.

He stared at her corpse for a long moment. She was dead, so why did he not feel more at ease?

He looked up as snow began to fall fast, the flakes blotting out the heavens with their numbers.

He suddenly felt very alone.

He turned and silently made his way back to the mansion. He tried to keep himself occupied with his agenda. He would find their things, pack them up, then head for the hospital. Hopefully they would be able to transport Zell and Quistis back to Garden immediately. He was doing all in his power to keep his mind off the not-so-distant future.

It was a stupid mistake really, given the circumstances. A rookie mistake.

He never stopped to make sure.

He had barely reached the staircase when his spine was snapped from behind.

He crumpled to the floor as his brain's communication with his lower body was severed. While he was there, Chiara Delancy found it appropriate to punt him across the room. He smashed into the wall before falling over fifteen feet. This time, however, he didn't have snow to cushion his fall, landing instead on the hard floor. Bones gave way with an audible snap upon impact, leaving him in a world of pain.

Delancy laughed, looking completely unharmed, but her eyes seemed to have grown darker, madder. It was like he was staring into her black soul. "We're not that easy to kill, Squall. With the proper nutrition, healing can be almost instantaneous." Her smile broadened. "But you haven't had the proper nutrition, have you?"

Squall felt his body healing, his spine, ribs, and other bones quickly knitting themselves back together. But it wouldn't be fast enough. She was already walking toward him to deal more damage.

"I guess this means I'll have to take the girl with me," she sighed. "You would have been such a worthy husband."

Her next blow shattered his pelvis. He gasped out of reflex, the pain spreading like a plague up his newly repaired spinal cord.

"And who will be here to save you, Squall Leonheart? Your friends have all forsaken you, now that you've become the predator."

"You're wrong." Squall's voice shook with pain and fury.

She gave him another smile, but Squall could sense some genuine sadness in it. He didn't know what to make of it. "Such is the life of a vampire. It's lonely at the top, Squall, and no matter how much kindness you show to those below, they will jump at any opportunity to trample you."

He wondered, for the briefest of moments, if her words were true. Would his friends seek to destroy him out of their fear? Would they give him a chance, knowing who he was, who he had been? Or would he be cast out, alone?

All his life had gone far out of his way to prevent ever feeling so abandoned, choosing a life of solitude to save himself from the sting of being forsaken. But after centuries of alienation, would he become like the vampire he saw before him, insane from loneliness and desperate for a companion?

Guess he wouldn't get to find out.

She reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a thin, iron stake. Cliché, yes, but Squall had the feeling it would be effective. "For both your sake, and mine, I will end your suffering and save you from centuries of it. Goodbye, Squall."

Squall watched with an almost morbid fascination as the stake was thrust toward him. It seemed to occur in slow motion, like he was being given an opportunity for final thoughts before being whisked away to the afterlife on Death's wings.

He remembered strange things in those eternal seconds. He remembered rainy afternoons at the orphanage he spent alone on the porch. His first and only pet, a kitten he had found. When he had received _Griever_. When he had made SeeD. When he had gone on his first mission.

Other, more significant memories rose in his mind. The first time he actually remembered meeting Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and even Laguna. And Rinoa.

_Rinoa_.

_I'm sorry_.

The stake pierced his body with stunning force, burning its way through bone and muscle, but it stopped short of its target. It took Squall whole seconds to figure out that Delancy now had a large exit wound in her forehead. Despite the location, only a thin stream of dark crimson trickled down her face. She turned to glare at her attacker.

"Squall?!" The voice was frightened, desperate.

Irvine? "Get out!" Squall cried, but Delancy was already moving off to dispose of him.

And that was _her_ mistake.

Squall dragged himself to his feet, trying desperately to gain balance with his mending bones. He saw Irvine, resolve set firmly on his face, firing round after round into Delancy's body. They barely seemed to slow her down as she stalked toward him. "Meddlesome fool," she hissed, barring fangs at her intended prey.

Squall charged forward, more like a drunken chocobo than a man with a purpose, but Squall wasn't interested in grace. He came in close behind her as she raised a fist to cave in Irvine's skull. In one deft move, Squall ripped the stinging iron from his chest and embedded it in her back. She gasped, arching her back against the pain. He used the heel of his hand to drive it home, into her heart.

Now she screamed, something purely animal that grated against Squall's delicate hearing. This time he was certain the temperature dropped, for a thin layer of frost covered his eyelashes and he could see Irvine's ragged breath curling into the air.

Then the temperature spiked as she burst into blue flames.

Squall darted around her, snagged Irvine, and rushed outside the open door. They stumbled out onto the snow, but Squall kept going until they reached the mansion gates. Only then did he release Irvine from his grip and turn to survey the scene.

He could see the unearthly glow of the blue fire through the door and windows, but couldn't make out Delancy's outline.

Irvine panted hard behind him. "What happened?" he wheezed.

"She combusted…" Squall informed uncertainly, his hand moving up to feel the hole in his own chest that was healing. If Irvine had been a second later, that would be him in there, burning. He turned to the cowboy. "I told you to stay away."

Irvine seemed to sense that Squall wasn't angry in the least. He only shrugged. "Got a bad feeling. Thought you could use some help anyways."

Squall turned back to the mansion. The flames were already shrinking. "Thank you," he murmured.

He could see Irvine's smile out of the corner of his eye. "Anytime, Squall."

* * *

Aww. Squall said "thank you" XD

Well, probably one more chapter and we'll be done here. I'm sure this will be an arc, with probably one or two more stories that'll go with it. I'll probably start on those after I finish up some of my other fics I have sitting right now.

Hope you all have a wonderful week!

God Bless,

-RainFlame


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Welcome to the final chapter of Arctic Night. It is short, bitter, and to the point. No happy ending yet, I'm afraid :( Guess that'll come in the sequel :D

**DaughterOfSorceress-Lion: **Lol I completely agree. Irvine does seem to have a hero complex XD And I think Squall having a kitty would be adorable. May have to have a fic on that some day...Thanks for everything :)

**marinawings:** Thank you! Listening to fitting music while reading is a good idea. I'll have to try that sometime :D Thanks for your reviews and your encouragement!

**wais101: **Haha thanks XD And of course! Thank you for all your reviews and thoughts on my fic. I'll get to your next chapter soon, btw...I've just been a little pressed for time :)

**KazeRose: **I really appreciate that XD And yes, I did like the word "jarring". I have no idea why .-. Thank you for your reviews, thoughts and enthusiasm :)

* * *

Squall was certain he had never felt this _un_certain in his life.

The others were not openly frightened, but Squall could definitely sense a cautious undercurrent, as if they were afraid he would snap at any moment.

But Squall was afraid of that, too. As disgusted as he was, he couldn't deny that he craved the blood flowing in their veins. The very scent of them made his mouth water and his mind lose focus for a moment. That was why he had refused to go into the hospital with Irvine when they had arrived, and why he had kept his distance from Selphie when she had come down to report to him.

He was more afraid of himself than they were.

He sat on a bench outside, unmoving as the snow fell down on and around him. The night was silent, save for the twittering of chocobos corralled somewhere nearby and the hum of the hospital's outdoor lighting.

Physically, he felt fine. Actually, he felt more than fine, he felt perfect. He didn't feel a twinge of discomfort where he had been stabbed, or where his spine had been broken. No sore muscles or dislocated joints. Even old injuries were completely healed, leaving behind only their scars.

Inside, however, was another matter completely. He felt beaten and lost. He felt like he had been robbed of who he was and of the future he had planned out for himself.

Worst of all, he was afraid he had lost Rinoa.

He remembered the look on her face when he showed up, the tears and the fear he had seen in her eyes. She had actually flinched. She had never reacted to him that way before. This was all for her, to protect her. He had done it to save her, but felt he had lost her anyway.

Squall sighed heavily and bowed his head, causing a small pile of snow to fall from his hair and onto his boots below. What was there left for him to do, now? Delancy had been right; Garden would never take him back, now that he was a monster. He may be the Commander, but Xu would take over once he was deemed "compromised". His career there was over.

But where else could he go? And what else could he possibly do? He had gone straight from the orphanage to Balamb Garden. It had been his life and all of who he was, until he met Rinoa. Now he was going to lose both, lose all of his identity.

All he had left was what he was.

_Vampire_.

The only thing that defined him.

He felt cold. Not in the physical sense, but in his soul. His soul felt cold and alone.

He had nothing left. His life was over and would never be the same. It was best to move on, to shed who he was and all he was and all he wanted to be.

He wasn't the same person anymore. No one would ever look at him in the same way. He wouldn't either.

Squall rose and left the bench, his movements more fluid and silent than he had ever intended them to be. He would take the boat and leave it on the mainland for the others to find. They could get a ride back some other way. Squall had to leave and leave now, before he changed his mind.

He strode into the night, blending in flawlessly with the dark. He didn't want to be seen, so he wasn't. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do. He just knew he had to get away. His resolve would only last so long, and he planned on being far away by the time it gave out.

They might miss him for a time, but they would doubtlessly come to the same conclusion he had. They were better off without him. It would be easier for them all. They wouldn't have to constantly watch their backs, and he wouldn't have to constantly keep himself in check.

Squall would do Rinoa one last favor and walk out of her life.

* * *

After much debate, Rinoa stepped outside, her feelings a confused mess. She didn't know what to say to him, or how to say it. She still loved him, but had something else changed? Would he still love her? Not want to love her?

While all these thoughts ran through her head, she noticed Squall wasn't anywhere to be seen.

All that was left were shallow footprints in the snow, leading out to sea.

Squall was gone.

* * *

Squaaaaaaaaaaaall! Why'd you do that? ;~; ...guess it was kinda my fault XD

Okay, so there obviously will be a sequel or two, as soon as I catch up/finish some of my other fics. I'm a little bit behind right now :T But I couldn't just leave Squall out on his own for long, without Rinoa. That'd be too sad ;_;

Thanks to all of you who read, and a special thanks to those that reviewed. Your constructive criticism and encouragement enabled me to finish this fic. Thanks again :)

Hope you all have a blessed year, and until next time,

God Bless you all,

-RainFlame


End file.
